Michael O'Leary
Michael O'Leary (born 1950) is a New Zealand poet, publisher, novelist, performer, and bookshop proprietor. Life Youth O'Leary was born in Auckland in 1950.About, Michael O'Leary, Wordpress. Web, July 20, 2019. He was educated at the Universities of Auckland and Otago. He wrote his master's thesis on the history of small presses in New Zealand. He earned a Ph.D. in women's studies at Victoria University of Wellington on the "Social and Literary Constraints on Women Writers in New Zealand 1945 to 1970." He lives in Wellington. He publishes under the imprint Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, which he founded in 1984. Under that imprint he has published work by a range of writers, both alternative and mainstream, including: Raewyn Alexander, Colin Lloyd Amery, Sandra Bell, John Pule, Greg O'Brien, David Eggleton, Pat Bellaney, Jeanne Bernhardt, Tony Beyer, Ken Bolton, Richard Burns, Karen Peterson Butterworth, Meg Campbell, Rosalie Carey, Frances Cherry, Jill Chan, John Daubé, Rosalind Derby, Robin Fry, Basim Furat, Brian C. Hare, Heather McPherson, Isa Moynihan, Peter Olds, Victor O'Leary, Glynn Parker, Alistair Paterson, Mark Pirie, Vivienne Plumb, Ralph Proops, Gemma Rowsell, Brian E. Turner, Nelson Wattie, Adam Wiedemann and others. O'Leary is the author of Alternative Small Press Publishing in New Zealand (2007). His work has appeared in Pilgrims, Te Ao Marama and elsewhere. He also runs a bookshop, Kakariki Books, from the Paekakariki Railway Station. O'Leary is a trustee for the Poetry Archive of New Zealand Aotearoa, a charitable trust dedicated to archiving, collecting and promoting New Zealand poetry. Writing O’Leary’s poetry and novels explore his Maori (Te Arawa)–Irish Catholic heritage, the poetry more conventionally, the prose in an alternative vein which owes something to James Joyce and Samuel Beckett.O'Leary, Michael, New Zealand Book Council. Web, July 20, 2019. His novel Magic Alex's Revenge (2009) is the 3rd in the 'The Dreamlander Express' trilogy also comprising Unlevel Crossings (2002) and Straight (1985). His other works include Surrogate Children (poems, 1981), Ten Sonnets (1985), Out of It (satirical novel, 1987), Before and After (1987), Livin’ ina Aucklan’ (1988) and The Irish Annals of New Zealand (1991). Recognition In 2009, a book of biography and criticism about O'Leary and his publishing house, edited by Mark Pirie, was published, entitled The Earl is in: 25 Years of the Earl of Seacliff: A to Z (2009). In popular culture In 2011, O'Leary collaborated with several musicians to produce an album entitled Fences Fall: Songs from the lyrics of Michael O’Leary. Publications Poetry *''Surrogate Children: Poems'' (with Sandra Bell & Brian C. Hare). Auckland: Lancaster, 1981. *''Ten sonnets: Myths and legends of love: Poems''. Auckland: Martian Way Press, 1985. *''Livin' ina Aucklan'.'' Auckland: Miracle Mart Receiving / Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 1988 **revised & expanded as *''Livin' ina Aucklan': Poems from the city''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2010. *''Con Art: Selected poems'' (edited by F.W. Neilson Wright). Wellington: Original Books, 1997. *''Shake Speer's Faith: An epic poem in the Spanish manner''. Wellington: Original Books, 1998. *''Out of the Deep = Ka atu i koopua: New poems, 1979-1999''. Wellington: Original Books, 1999. *''T.A.B. ula rasa, and selected poems (con art). Wellington: Original Books, 2001. *''Toku Tinihanga (self deception): Selected poems, 1982-2002. Wellington: HeadworX, 2003. *''Doomsblay: A poem''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2004. *''Greatest Hits'' (edited by Mark Pirie). Wellington: JAAM Collective / HeadworX, 2004. **''Mahones: Anthology - Four Poets'' (with Bill Dacker, Michael O'Leary, & Iain Sharp). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2005. **''Pirie and O'Leary: Sounds of sonnets'' (with Mark Pirie). Wellington: HeadworX, 2006. *''Main Trunk Lines: Collected railway poems'' (edited by Mark Pirie). Wellington: HeadworX, 2015. *''Bowie: Eulogy'' (edited by Mark Pirie). Wellington: Night Press, 2016. *''Collected Poems, 1981-2016'' (edited by Mark Pirie). Wellington: HeadworX, 2017. Novels *''Straight: A novel in the Irish Maori tradition''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 1984. *''Aucklana Livinia Pluralla; from work in progress (Unlevel Crossings). Wellington: Original Books, 1997. *''Dream Reality: Work in progress, part 1 of Unlevel Crossings: A novel = Te kehua o aroha Wellington: Original Books, 1999. *''Long, Dazed Journey into Night; being the second part publication of work in progress from the novel Unlevel crossings'' Wellington: Original Books, 1999. *''Yellban Apocryphal; being part three of work in progress, Unlevel Crossings'' Wellington: Original Books, 1999. *''Float the Mote, Take the dAy Train: Work in progress, Unlevel Crossings, part 4: A novel'' Wellington: Original Books, 1999. *''South: Work in progress, Unlevel Crossings: A novel, part 5 = Tu te makohu te tereina ki te tonga'' Wellington: Original Books, 1999. *''The Sow of Hades: Final section of work in progress: Part 6 of Unlevel crossings'' Wellington: Original Books, 1999. *''Taumarunui: Unlevel crossings of the literary kind''. Wellington: Original Books, 2002. *''Magic Alex's revenge = Magischer Alex's Rache = Te utu Aarihi miharo''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2008. Short fiction *''Before and After: Neither here, nor there''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 1987. *''Noa = Nothing I (an irony), and other stories''. Wellington: Original Books, 1997. *''Michael O'Leary Stories: Short stories & other prose''. Wellington: Original Books, 1999. Non-fiction *''Gone West: Waikumete cemetery''. Auckland: Parks and Recreation Dept, Auckland City Council, 1984. *''Grafton Cemetery''. Auckland: Parks and Recreation Dept., Auckland City Council, 1985? *''It's All in the Mind You Know: An annotated essay on the skull motif in the works of Samuel Beckett, with particular reference to a late Beckettian prose piece, 'For to end yet again' .... Wellington: Original Books, 1999. *''Alternative Small Press Publishing in New Zealand: An introduction, with particular reference to the years 1969-1999. Wellington: Steele Roberts, 2007. *''A Personal Memoir of David Mitchell, 1940-2011''. Wellington: Cultural and Political Booklets, 2011. *''Wednesday's Women: Women writers in New Zealand, 1945-1970''. Paekakariki, NZ: Silver Owl Press, 2012. *''Die Bibel: Old & New Testaments mit Proverbs I & II + Acts + Psalms; being the authoratitive history of Dr. Michael John O'Leary, the Earl of Seacliff''. Wellington: Steele Roberts, 2016. *''Paekakarki: A short history''. Paekakariki, NZ: Paekakariki Trust / Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2014. *''Paekakariki Railway Station: The story of a railway station and the community that saved it from destruction''. Paekakariki, NZ: Paekakariki Station Precinct Trust / Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2017. *''Kapiti Transport History''. Paekakariki, NZ: Paekakariki Station Precinct Trust / Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2017. *''The Streets of Paekakariki''. Paekakariki, NZ: Paekakariki Trust / Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2018. Collected editions *''Artist: Art works and works''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2012. Edited *''Wrapper''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 1992. *''Waiting for a Train of Thought: Whitireia writers, February / March 1998''. Wellington: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 1998. *''Nine Seasons: Whitireia writers, October / December 1998''. Wellington: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 1998. Audio / video *''Livin' ina Aucklan' (music CD; with Earl of Seacliff's Lonely Hearts Club Band). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop Sounds Division / Auckland : Powertool Records, 2015. *''Fences Fall: Songs from the lyrics of Michael O'Leary (music CD; with Kayte Edwards & Al Witham). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Sounds Division, 2011.Search results = au:Michael O'Leary, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center, Inc. Web, July 20, 2019. See also *List of New Zealand poets References *F.W. Nielsen Wright, A Comprehensive Bibliography of Michael (John) O’Leary, 1950- as Author, Editor and Publisher. (2nd edition), Wellington: Cultural and Political Booklets, 2000. Notes External links ;Books *''Livin' ina Aucklan': Poems from the city'' at Amazon.com ;About *O'Leary, Michael at the New Zealand Book Council *Michael O'Leary official website *Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop Category:1950 births Category:New Zealand poets Category:Living people Category:New Zealand publishers (people) Category:Victoria University of Wellington alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets